Fallen Snow
by snuggalong
Summary: -But once the snow covers the ground, it hushes as still as my heart- Two hearts...one melody...one love. FaixSakura


Fallen Snow

Author's Note: This story has been in my head for a while; I just had to tweak it for fanfiction. Written in honor of our four inches of snow…it's snowing right now! A short little FaixSakura Tsubasa oneshot…can you tell that I just love this couple? And I also love having them play instruments. (ZANARKAND!!!!) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy, or Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE.

Fallen Snow:

The silence was complete, a peaceful silence of cold and stillness. The sky was a pearly white, stretching for miles in every direction. A blanket of white covered the earth, unbroken pureness as far as the eye can see.

Fluffy flakes fall the sky, floating in lazy arcs and whirls. The gentlest of breezes blows, hardly disturbing the stillness.

It's this time of day that the mage loves; it's the time when he can detach himself from the world and lose himself in the music.

Blonde hair sways in the breeze, blue eyes closed to the merest of slits. One ethereally pale hand expertly holds the slim neck of a violin to his chin, the other wrapped around the wood of a bow that dangles at his side.

A silent count-off, and then his fingers are flying gracefully over the finger board as the bow flows smoothly across the strings. A beautiful melody plays across the open field, the notes dancing and swirling among the falling snow.

The music seems to have a magical quality, for the snow begins to float in an orb around the mage, unable to touch him. Leaves float from the ground, twisting and twirling around him.

The notes end, and then begin again as he launches into the melody once more.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to him, tears were falling from a certain princess's eyes as she listens to his song, hidden by the swirling snow. She had gone for a walk, wanting to be alone for a while so that she could play her "flute." While walking past the meadow, she had heard the song drifting through the air. She had known it was Fai, though she had never thought he could produce music this beautiful.

The wind blew the hood of her cloak back, and tangled itself in her hair, making it float around her face. Slowly, she began to trek through the snow towards the mage.

Fai feels the presence of another approaching, but he is too far away to act upon it. His fingers continue to dance as memories play through his head

Sakura as last reaches the swirling orb of snow that is Fai. She gingerly steps inside, only to be surrounded by silence. Outside the vacuum, snow whirls, but she hardly notices. She is too entranced by the sight before her.

Fai can tell that the person has entered his circle. That warm aura…the princess! To his surprise, he feels no shock, no anger, no loss of momentum. He only feels a sense of…peace.

Before she can stop herself, Sakura's flute is at her lips and her fingers are dancing as well, somehow knowing the complicated melody that the mage is playing. Their notes join together in a sort of harmony, as princess joins mage in a far away place.

Fai is jolted back to the surface as another's music joins his own. The blank joy fades from his eyes, and the snow begins to touch him once more. Yet…the princess continues playing, the look in her eyes the same as when a feather is returned to her.

Sakura can feel the numbness overcoming her. No! She cannot fall asleep now…

But it is useless to fight. The blackness overtakes her, but not before she remembers a certain memory that will soon be wiped from her mind.

_She is leaning on the balcony of her room, a wistful expression on her face._

"_And that's when I'll tell him. That I…love him."_

An image of Syaoran appears in her head, only to be erased and replaced with another as she passes out.

Fai catches the princess as she falls, as gentle as the caress of a feather. He holds her close, staring at her lovely face.

"_There's no denying it. I'm in love with her," _he thinks.

One tapered finger comes up to stroke her cheek, and as he does, her eyes open.

"Fai-san…" she murmurs.

"Yes, princess?"

"That song…was beautiful..." _'Just like you.'_

"Hai…" he whispers in an impossibly soft voice. '_Just like you.'_

Her eyes widen in slight shock, and a flurry of thoughts runs through her head.

'_What is this that I'm feeling? Every time I see him, I feel warm and safe…but…is it something more? It is…no. I can't feel this way; my heart will only break because he does not return my feelings.'_

Hard resolve enters her eyes, and she speaks.

"We should probably get back to the house. Syaoran will be worrying.

Fai's heart is instantly crushed. She doesn't love him back…

Sakura gently eases herself out of the mage's arms, and begins to walk in the direction of the house, flute held in hand. Tears threaten, but she holds them back with her shoulder's hunched.

Fai follows her, quickly catching up with his long stride. Her posture tells him that she doesn't want to talk.

He thinks back to the magic a few minutes ago, when both were blissfully unaware of the outside world and its troubles. If only he could relive that moment…

Despite her best efforts, tears slip from Sakura's eyes and fall to the snow-covered ground. Finally she gives in and sobs as quietly as possible, shaking.

A quiet sound snaps Fai out of his reverie, and he looks forward to see the princess shaking with…sobs?  
No matter the reason, he is not just going to stand here while she cries. Carefully, he steps in front of her, instrument forgotten. She bumps into him, and before she can back away, his arms are around her, holding her close.

Sakura gasps when she feels the mage's arm around her. But that doesn't stop her from melting into his embrace. She is right where she wants to be.

Fai feels her melt against him, and he gently tilts her chin up so that she is looking at him.

"Why are you crying, hime?"

She looks down and shakes her head.

"You know you can tell me."

Her reply is so quiet he has to strain to hear it. Even then, he is sure he heard her wrong.

"You're going to have to speak up…"

She repeats it, and this time, he is not mistaken.

"I…love you."

He freezes, though he does not let go. Is this a dream? It has to be. There's no way she could love him…

Sakura feels him stiffen, and her heart sinks. _'I shouldn't have told him…'_

Imagine her surprise at his reply.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan."

And then they are kissing, a gentle kiss full of love and passion. All other thoughts leave their heads; nothing else matters at the moment. His fingers slip into her hair, holding her against him. Not that she would leave, anyways.

The kiss ends, but they stay in each other's arms, at peace. The snow continues to fall, a whirling whiteness.

Yet the snow recognizes its own, and does not touch the two travelers. They are cocooned once more in an orb of silence, as their love blossoms at last.

Author's Note: And that's the end of Fallen Snow. I hope you liked it! As I said at the beginning, I just love Fai/Sakura. As for those of you who are wondering about my multi-chapter stories, all of them have their next chapter at least partially written. Arigatou gozaimasu!

Ja ne,

Erin


End file.
